The true colors of hope
by WolfSong182
Summary: What if Simba went mad? What would the pride have to do to ensure their safety? Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, as well as the people reading this, are aware I do not own The Lion King. This is a fanfiction and please do not think I claim the charecters as mine.

Claimer: All unfamiliar names of the lionesses do not nesesaraly belong to me. They are just names dubbed onto lioness. I will not be offended if you use them. Other main charecters later on in the story will be mine, so please do not use them.

A/N: I know Simba is not really mean! I feel no ill feeling towards Simba, I just thought it would make an interesting story.Say he got a diese or something...you can use your imagination to why he is so mean now. Thank you for understanding WS182

"Damn-it Nala!" Simba roared right in her face. Tears began to leak from her eyes, yet she stood as noble as she could. _Don't cry...it won't help any _she though as he paced before her. "You really couldn't catch anything? You're that incapable?" He asked, staring at her angrily. Nala growled at him, "look, we can try again."

"Damn right you'll try again," he bellowed, "and again till you get it right! Till I get my meal!" Nala stood strait as she was yelled at. The other lioness watched angrily from nearby, but they new they could not do anything. Nala told them not to interfear.

Kiara watched in horror as her dad yelled at her mom. "O mom," Kiara mumbled as she began to cry silently.

Simba still stood before Nala, turning his back from her, "Now go!" He yelled. Nala turned and walked toward the lioness, "come on, let's go." They all began to follow her down pride rock to the grasslands to hunt _again._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No no!" Daisy yelled as the zebra all raced off, "shit shit shit shit shit!" She cursed again and again. Nala sighed. It was their 5th time at a failed hunt. "It's alright..."Nala said,  
"let's just go home." The lioness all shook their heads. Kiara stepped forward, "no mom...we are gonna try again till we get it." Nala's sad frown turned to a smile at her daughters determination. "Alright, let's do it," Nala said as she began to gallop off towards the zebra with the rest of the pride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara was so close to the zebra she could hear it breath. _This is it _she thought. _Then we can go home. _Suddenly, without warning, the zebra raised their heads and raced off, "Ah!" Kiara screamed as she chased at them. She urged herself to keep going, but they kept getting farther and farther away. Suddenly a brown blur jumped at the zebra, making Kiara stop in her tracks. The other lionesses ran at her side, ready to defend. It didn't take Kiara very long to realize the strange creature was Kovu.

He brought the zebra down almost instantly. "Kovu!" Kiara cried as she raced over and nuzzled his bloody nuzzle. He nuzzled her rouphly," I missed you," he said, breathing in her scent. The other lionesses surronded the dead carcass, grabbing it by it's neck, and began halling it back to Simba. Nala walked over to Kovu, "thank you Kovu," she said, smiling at him. Kovu smiled back, Kiara still under his muzzle, "it was a pleasure to serve the queen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lioness aprouched Simba, who was lying on rocks nearby the den enterance. He charged the carcass, sending the lioness scurrying away. He began to guzzle down the meat. The other lioness looked on in duisgust. Kiara was still very happy Kovu was back, and they were whispering quietly together. But Nala looked on sadly at Simba. Her love. Her mate. What has happened to him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Shadows

The lionesses watched as the sun slowly inched its way behind the impeding clouds. Daisy rolled onto her stomach, facing Nala, "do you think it will rain?" She tried to hide her excitement, but it couldn't help but shine through. Nala smiled at the young lioness and looked up at the sky, "hopefully," she muttered, smiling falsely. Nala looked up onto the horizon, squinting in the dust. She could barely make out Simba's silhouette on pride rock. She sighed roughly and laid her head on her paws.

"You ok mom?" Kiara asked, inching her way forward. "Hmmm? O yes…I am just fine." Kiara frowned in impatience. Nala turned away from her daughter and faced the opposite way. "Fine," Kiara mumbled, "me and Kovu are going to go on a walk."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kiara trotted beside Kovu, smiling brightly. "What are you so perky about?" Kovu laughed, watching her dance around. "O nothing much," she giggled, "I'm just finally alone with you." She jumped at him, but he quickly dodged it, sending Kiara into the dust. He leapt towards her and got real close to her face, "fast…but not fast enough!" He jumped up, running fast as he could, away from her. "Hey!" Kiara roared, laughing as she got up to chase him.

Kovu kept a steady pace, but it wasn't long till he saw Kiara out of the corner of his eye. "What the…" he mumbled as she caught up to him, leaping a surprise attack on him. They both went rolling through the dust, tangling in each other. They both laughed as they got up and shook off. "You run FAST," Kovu said, smiling brightly at her. "All lionesses run faster than lions," she said, staring at him. "You run REALLY fast," he said, "I had a real good head start and you STILL beat me…I think I found your strength." She smiled happily at him, "and I know my weakness," she giggled as she ran her tongue against his face.

He stared deep into her eyes, and then he brought his lips towards hers. After the kiss, the two broke off and they followed each other behind a rock garden.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Daisy sleepily awoke to a nudge at her side. Kiara's face stood inches away from hers, her eyes glowing in the dark. "O my God Kiara, where have you been?" She whispered curiously. "Shhhhh!" Kiara rasped, "Follow me." Kiara got up and silently crept along to the cave entrance, her paws barely making a sound. Daisy followed her, just as silently.

Daisy and Kiara walked along the moonlight path, the ground worn out from decades of lions walking. "Where were you?" Daisy asked Kiara, curiosity hanging in the air. "Me and Kovu…got a little distracted," Kiara said with a big grin on her face. "You didn't…" Daisy growled, smiling. "We did!" Kiara screamed. Daisy gasped in amazement, but the gasp quickly turned to a smug grin. "I hate you….I'm out hunting and your having sex!" Kiara laughed at her friend, and then turned around, "we should head home." Daisy nodded, laughing along with her friend.

Kiara and Daisy walked numbly side by side together from sleepiness, walking up Pride Rock's "steps" when they were startled by a voice. "What are you doing out?" Simba's raspy voice mumbled, coming from the shadows.

Kiara gasped as Daisy and she jumped back in surprise. "I asked what are you doing out!" Simba growled, stepping from the shadows. Kiara and Daisy backed up into the back rock till they could go no further. Simba stepped toward them again, making Daisy shrink back in terror. Suddenly brave from her friends fear, Kiara stepped forward a step, "we were just going for a walk."

Simba looked surprise that she actually answered and then said, "You KNOW you're not supposed to be out after dark….either of you!" He growled, putting his face closer to Daisy's. Kiara lowered her face in front of her dads, "there is no rule stating that. As full grown lionesses we can do whatever we want."

"NO!" Simba's voice roared, shaking Kiara's bones. "You do whatever I want!" Kiara couldn't help but shrink back in fear as her dad screamed at them. "What the hell is going on out here?" Nala growled, stepping in front of the young lionesses. "Go back to bed Simba," she spat, fire flaming in her eyes. Simba snarled at them, but Nala didn't even flinch, "YOU go to bed too." Nala nodded her head as she, Kiara, and Daisy headed back to the den. Kiara's face streaked with tears from fear…and sorrow.


End file.
